


redamancy

by junkyreen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also i didnt reread this/edit because i am not proud of it oops, also i guess this is an au where jedis can marry people, didnt think that through a lot but whatever i liked the idea, hand holding, idiot lovers dont realize they just got each other engagement rings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: redamancy (n); the act of loving one who loves you, a love returned in fullCody really wants to get a ring, but isn't sure if he should get it for himself.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	redamancy

Cody looked at the stalls at the open market the 501st was at. It was a nice day out and him and his vod were just enjoying a little bit of real sun that they could relax in before they were back on another mission. A particular stand caught Cody’s attention, so he walked over to it and started looking for something he might be able to buy. They were not paid nearly enough for putting their lives on the line every day, but then again they didn’t really pay for anything ever. So Cody could definitely afford to buy himself (or maybe Obi-Wan) something.

On the stand in front of him were several different rings. One in particular caught his eye, and he leaned closer to get a better look at it. It was a black band ring but was unlike any he had seen before. Not that he had seen many rings in his lifetime, but all the other ones he had seen were boring in comparison. The middle of the ring was partially carved out so that there was a grid covering the top portion of the ring. On the very center of the grid was a jewel, outlined in dripping gold. For once, a ring actually got his attention. He was so drawn to the ring that he hadn’t noticed that Obi-Wan had taken up the space next to him until the other man had grabbed his hand.

Cody turned his head and looked at Obi-Wan.

“What are you looking at, dear?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It’s nothing,” Cody replied, smiling at Obi-Wan.

“No it’s not, show me what you were looking at. I want to see.”

Only slightly reluctantly, Cody pointed at the ring he liked, “Something about it is just… calling to me. I can’t explain it.”

“Get it.” Obi-Wan commanded, looking Cody in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” Cody asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He wouldn’t be able to wear it most of the time anyway.

“Darling, if you don’t buy it for yourself then I’ll buy it for you,” Obi-Wan stated, raising a single eyebrow and giving Cody  _ that  _ look which told Cody that he wasn’t kidding.

“I don’t know, Obi…I’m just not sure it would be worth it.”

“Excuse me-” Obi-Wan took his hand out of Cody’s and pointed to the ring Cody liked, looking at the name tag the vendor had on.”- Yes, Ehvahn, could I get this ring right here. Size 9.5 please,” Obi-Wan requested, despite Cody’s protests in the background.

“Ah, a lovely choice. How long have you two been together?” Ehvahn questioned, grabbing a small, wooden box that held a few rings that looked exactly like the one Cody wanted. 

“Oh! About a year and a half now actually, right my dear?” Obi-Wan said, shooting Cody the smile that always made him melt. 

“Yeah, almost a year and a half-” Cody paused, shaking his head. “If you’re getting me a ring, then I’m getting you one. Pick one out, Obi.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, which did not get past Cody. He knew the other man didn’t want Cody to spend anything on him, especially when he got paid so little for putting his life on the line daily. They locked eyes for a moment, but it was long enough for Cody to tell Obi-Wan that no matter what, Cody was going to buy him a ring.

Obi-Wan leaned forward, observing all the rings until he stopped on one and pointed at it. 

“That one.”

Cody looked at the ring in question, immediately noticing that it had a small rainbow of gems in the middle of it. It was simpler compared to the ring that Cody had wanted, but it only made sense for Obi-Wan to want a ring that was a little out of the ordinary, but still simple. 

“Ehvahn, could I get that ring in size 8, please?”

“Of course! Usually couples don’t get their rings from here-” Ehvahn said, pulling out another small wooden box and grabbing the ring in question. “-but it’s always so heartwarming when they do.”

“Well I’m glad we could warm your heart, I suppose,” Obi-Wan said, putting credits for Cody’s ring on the glass case in front of them. Cody followed and did the same for Obi-Wan’s ring.

“Thank you for the business boys, I hope you two live a long happy life together. Good luck!” Ehvahn said, smiling and handing over the rings.

Cody put Obi-Wan’s ring on the other man’s finger, and Obi-Wan did the same to Cody. As soons as they had their new rings on, they interlocked their hands and Cody felt whole again.

As they were walking through the market, they ran into Rex, which meant Anakin and the rest of the 501st had landed.    
  
“Uhh, Cody?” Rex asked, looking down at Obi-Wan and Cody’s hands and up at their faces.

“What?” Cody rolled his eyes.

“When did you two get engaged?”


End file.
